Apologetic Love
by KogasGirl3
Summary: this is the alternate ending for A Bitter Sweet LIfe and A Forbidden Love. SaiouxItachi. WARNING: DETAILED SEXUAL DIALETE


**ooh~ i havn't posted here for a while :p anyway this is the alternate ending for ItachiXSaiou**

**anyway WARNIMG: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!!!! i swear i'll have a permient blush .///////. anyway let's see if your brave enough :3 **

**i don't own Naruto or Bleach only my OCs **

* * *

"Ah! What a beautiful day." Saiou stretched her arms in front of her as she walked onto the porch of the Akatsuki hide-out.

"Yeah… For training." Kisame came up behind her as well as Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi.

Saiou groaned. "You're worse than Gai-sensi and he's a freak about it." Kisame grunted.

"Get used to it, bitch." Hidan replied.

Saiou glared at him. Just the other day she had met Hidan. The first thing he said when he was inside and saw Saiou was, 'whose whore?' At the point Saiou has a killing intent aura around her when she's near him.

Deidara came over to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't be bothered by him, Saiou-chan. We all know he's a sour ass, yeah." He backed away and winked at her, making Saiou laugh.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets of her knee length pants. It felted so much better to be in her normal clothes, she thought. The boys usually got her kimonos, so she barely wore any pants or shorts. But after realizing in a short time that Hidan was a perv, she was grateful for pants.

Hidan slung his arm over her shoulders. "So what ya wanna do? Wanna wrestle with me?" He grinned down at her.

Saiou clenched her fist closed; Deidara glared at him.

Then someone took Hidan's arm off her. Saiou looked over her shoulder to see Itachi. Hidan backed off from Itachi's cold gaze; he didn't need to say anything, but talk with his eyes.

Itachi locked gazes with Saiou and slightly nodded at her. Saiou smiled and whispered softly so only he could hear. "Thanks."

Itachi walked past her, walking down the stairs. "Come Saiou."

Saiou smiled confidently, but on the inside she was freaking out. _'ITACHI!?! Damn. I hope I'll have an edge.'_

She hopped off the porch a head of Itachi, and then turned to him. "So what's the training?" Saiou asked.

"Combat."

Saiou inwardly cringed. "Kay."

"One on one." A smirk played with the corners of his mouth as Itachi watched Saiou's eyes. Her emotions easily showed through her eyes, "And no demon powers."

Saiou grunted. "Like if I could. You bonded my powers remember?" She spat out bitterly.

"Watch it, Princess." Kisame grunted.

Saiou glared at the fish man. After she told Deidara her demon background, and came back. He told everyone, hence the new nickname. She side glared Deidara; he shirted uneasily.

Hidan laughed. "You're not scared of a little puppy are you, Deidara?" He smirked.

Deidara looked between Hidan and Saiou, muttering softly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hidan laughed.

Itachi had the urge to roll his eye. Instead he said, "We're wasting time. Ready Saiou?" He walked to the middle of the clearing, getting into a battle stance.

Saiou moved away from him cautiously. When they were meters apart, she crouched down low. "Ready."

They instantly disappeared, then met up in the middle. Saiou swung her arm back to punch Itachi in the face. As she got closer, she released her punch. Itachi grabbed onto her forearm and pointed it down and took a swung at her head. Saiou ducked as his arm cam over her head.

Saiou grasped onto Itachi's covered forearm and twisted his arm back, turned her back toward him, raised her arm and lunged her arm on his arm. Unfortunately all it did was bend his arm not break it.

Itachi chuckled and grabbed her arm. Saiou reacted on instinct, she stomped her heel on his foot and jabbed her elbow into his gut. Itachi grunted in pain and threw Saiou forward. She wasn't prepared for the fall and fell fully; she whipped around on her back and got up quickly into a stance.

Itachi smirked. "You're prettier in the front."

Saiou froze, she blinked. _'Did he just complement me?' _Itachi's smirk widened to a smile. Then Saiou was hit on the back by something behind her; making her fall forward on her side. She looked up and saw another Itachi. Saiou glared at the Itachi, who was smiling behind her.

"You said it was just combat training Itachi." She growled out in frustration. _'Why you little.' _

"I didn't use it now." Said the Itachi ahead of her, "I already had made a shadow clone before this."

Saiou gritted her teeth, thinking of a quick plan. She quickly spun her leg under his feet; Itachi didn't expect her to react so quickly, so Saiou was able to trip him. As Itachi fall, his cloak opened and his weapon pack fell out. Saiou lunged for the little pack, taking out a kunai and threw it at the Itachi clone. It plunged in the center of the clone's chest, throwing him backwards in a puff of smoke.

Time seemed to move in a blur as her out stretched hand was grabbed and her body was thrown in the forest. Saiou grunted in pain as she rolled to a stop, running into a tree. Saiou got up shake fully, using the tree to balance herself.

Suddenly five kunai pieced through the tree line, heading towards her. Saiou ducked behind the large tree behind her, pressing her back to the trunk. Itachi's silhouette slowly appeared through the tree line, a smirk plastered on his lips.

He chuckled. "Not such a great idea, Saiou-chan." He cooed mockingly.

Then Itachi appeared to the side of Saiou, piecing the tree where her neck was before she ducked, with a kunai. Saiou grabbed his arm with both hands, twisting his wrist hard so he let go of the kunai. She then flipped Itachi over her shoulder, making him land on his back. He actually looked surprised.

She swept up the kunai, placing it near his throat as she sat on his torso. Saiou grinned, "Game over." She winked at him.

"You really think so?"

Saiou gasped looking up to see Itachi. "Shadow clone." She looked at the clone Itachi beneath her; he winked at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The real Itachi stepped toward her amused, making Saiou got up quickly. _'Think dammit!'_ She yelled in her head, trying to think what to do next, but came up blank. She took a step back as Itachi took a step to her.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. Itachi took a few steps; Saiou took a few back, backing up against the tree. He smirked as he stepped closer to her; a few feet separated them.

Saiou and him locked gazes as he took another step… and tripped over a rock. (A/N: tehe^^) Itachi leaned in, balancing himself with the tree. His hand near Saiou's head. Saiou's breath caught in the throat, during his little fall, his eyes shut. She marveled at his angelic face in the expression/ Ever so slowly he opened his eyes, face to face with Saiou.

He could feel the warmth radiating from her body. (A/N: she's wearing black :p also who wouldn't get hot around Itachi? Jk...kinda...) Her eyes were intense; different emotions shown through. Fear, stun, longing, happy.

Itachi looked down to her full lips, he notice3d that she was biting her lower lip. Meaning she wanted him to kiss her. Itachi leaned in, hearing a hitch in Saiou's breath as he brushed her lips with his. A shudder ran down Saiou's spine as he kissed her. A gentle, sweet kiss.

"Saiou, Itachi!" Roared Kisame.

Itachi quickly backed away from Saiou. Kisame came around the tree, glancing at Saiou's red face, then to Itachi. "Go easy on her next time, Tiger." HE smirked, "Remember she's hasn't exercised for a few days."

Saiou looked at him with a cold gaze. "Shut up, Sharky." She spat out angrily.

Kisame humped and turned to leave. "Let's go."

Itachi quietly followed him, Saiou right behind him. They walked through the forest back to the hide out.

"So how was it, yeah?" Deidara asked as they got closer.

Saiou gave him a half shrug. "Okay."

Itachi walked past her and went inside.

"What the fuck is his problem?"

Saiou and Kisame shrugged. She sat on the edge of the porch; Hidan sat next to her and put his arm around her. "So have you thought about my invitation?" He said wolfishly.

Saiou laughed softly, turning to him and whispered in his ear. "I grow tired of you." She got up, "I don't wrestle with old men." She walked past him, patting his head as she did, going inside.

Kisame guffawed. "She got you." Then he went inside, Deidara tailing behind him.

~late afternoon~

Saiou walked out of the hide out to sit on the porch and watch the sunset.

Kisame walked out. "What you doing?"

"Sight seeing."

He grunted. "I and the boys are thinking about hitting the bar. Wanna come?"

Saiou looked at him questionly. "I'm not old enough. I'm only 17."

"That didn't stop you that one time."

She glared at him. "Hey you're the one who gave me the cup. I didn't know. I'm innocent." She crossed her arms for dramatic effect.

"Humph. Okay, Itachi said he's staying here."

Saiou looked back at the golden sky. The golden yellows and oranges blended into a beautiful rainbow; vast over the horizon. "Kay. Kisame?" He turned to her, "About Itachi is something off about him?"

"What do you mean?"

Saiou shrugged and hugged her knees. "I don't know. It was just a feeling…"

"…A feeling, eh?" Kisame grinned wolfishly.

Saiou's cheeks reddened. "Not that kind of feeling you perv!" She quickly got up and rushed inside before saying, "Men."

Saiou entered the kitchen to see Itachi; she stopped when she saw him. "Hey…"

He didn't' even look up from his book. Saiou stayed by the doorway as the awkwardness in the room deepened.

"Hey Saiou." Deidara came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Saiou smiled at him. Itachi glared at the book he was reading. "Itachi, we're going to leave now."

"Hm."

Saiou turned to Deidara and mouthed, 'Please don't' leave!' She gave him her puppy dog look.

It didn't work. Deidara shook his head no and mouthed, 'Sorry.' Then went down the hall leaving Saiou with the quiet Itachi.

She sighed frustrated and leaned against the doorway heavily.

Itachi –finally- looked up and smirked.

Saiou looked up and glared. "What're you smirking at?"

"Hm."

"Should've seen that coming." She shook her head and went to the counter, scanning it, and then grabbed a stick of Dango.

"That's mine."

Saiou took a bite. "Don't see your name on it." She crewed then swallowed.

Itachi appeared in front of her, pushing her chin and leaned forward and licked some crumbs off her lips. Saiou froze. "Mmm, delish."

Itachi put his hand around her waist. Saiou put her hands on his chest and pushed. "L-let go of me!" She shoved, but he didn't budge. "Please."

Itachi's grip flattered. Saiou pushed again, this time he moved back. She dashed passed him around the counter, using her foot to move a chair back, to the other side.

Itachi smirked and rounded the counter and tripped. He landed on his knees; he placed a hand over his eyes.

"Itachi?" Saiou rounded back the corner. "You okay?" She kneeled down and placed a hand on his cheek.

He slapped her hand away; Saiou gasped and fell on her butt. He got up and glared at her; she noticed his eye twitch. "It's nothing." He turned on his heel and went out of the kitchen, to his room.

Saiou stayed there, totally flabbergasted. _'What just happened?' _She got up and dusted off her butt. _'Was I right about Itachi losing his vision?' _She looked out at the doorway. "I'm going."

She pushed the chair in and headed out the doorway to Itachi's room. As she neared the door, it felt as if her heart was in her throat. _'Come on Saiou.' _She shook her head. _'He's just a guy.' _

Saiou knocked on the door, and then grabbed the knob, taking a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped in.

Itachi was lying on the bed; she could tell he was still awake, since he shifted. Saiou walked over to the window seat and sat on it.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" He sounded annoyed. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I don't mean to pry, but can I ask you something?"

Itachi didn't say anything, but merely watched her; her form covered in moonlight, she was staring at the moon. The moonlight making her look desirable and her eyes shine.

The silence stretched on. "It's not about your choices or past." Saiou said still looking outside.

"Okay then, what is it?" Itachi sat up on the bed.

"Do you know you're going blind?" She looked into Itachi's eyes.

"Hai…"

"Hm."

Then Itachi appeared in front of her. Saiou backed up against the window. "Ita-" Saiou couldn't finish, Itachi pressed his lips to hers, one hand on her cheek, the other around her waist, pushing her to him.

Saiou pushed back, Itachi backed away a little. "Itachi, wha…" She looked up into his eyes and gasped. They were their normal charcoal blue. She was used to seeing the Sharigan, but there was something different in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry… How I've been treating you lately, especially when I…" He grasped Saiou's hand, "I tried to rape you. If I would have realized my feelings sooner, that would have never happened Saiou."

Saiou looked into his apologetic eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Itachi. What are you saying?" Saiou asked brushing away one of his long bangs.

"I love you."

Saiou froze for a moment as her eyes widened for a second. She gazed up at Itachi.

"I truly love you, Saiou. I'm sorry for the stuff I did, but I can't change back time. And I'll understand if you don't accept my feelings." He turned away slightly, about to get up, but Saiou grabbed his hand.

He looked down at her, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. "You think I'll truly do that, Itachi?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to think of you now," Itachi looked down at the floor as Saiou put her lips to his ear, "But I can't help loving you." She kissed his cheek as strong arms wrapped around her. "I love you, Ita-kun." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Saiou."

She pushed back a little to look at his face and kissed him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself to him, making him moan. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and started trailing kisses up and down her neck.

Saiou groaned, "Itachi…"

Itachi then focused his attention on her pink lips, claiming hers with his. HE flicked his tongue over her lip, wanting in. She gladly opened her mouth as his and her tongues twinned together. He lightly grazed her skin as his hand stopped at her shirt line, pushing the shirt up, but was stopped by Saiou's hand.

He pushed away from her lips to look at her face. "What's the matter? Should we stop?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this…"

"I love you, you love me, and it's natural. And you know I won't hurt you ever again."

Saiou placed her hand on his cheek. "I know, but... I'm still not ready. I love you; my feelings for you won't change."

Itachi looked into her eyes for a long time, then grabbed her hand on his cheek and kissed her palm. "As you wish." Itachi got off her as Saiou got off the bed and stood.

"I'll be back."

"Hm."

Then Saiou went out the door, closing it behind her. She headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. When she found the room she was looking for. She went to a top cupboard and took out a tall glass. She turned on the faucet to cold water and filled her glass. Saiou turned off the water and sat at the table, taking a sip of her water.

'_Itachi… You've changed back to your normal self, but how long will it last? You consider your sweet self, weak and worthless even when you lived in the Leaf village. But that's what I loved about you, your smile, your kindness, everything. You were the perfect guy in my eyes.' _Saiou touched her neck where Itachi had earlier trailed kisses on; her whole body still tingled as she remembered how it felt. The feeling of being his and the pleasure.

She sighed lovingly and took another sip of water, leaning against the table. Her elbow propped up with her chin in her hand as she stared at the opposite wall. _"What's the matter? Should we stop?" "As you wish." _

What Itachi had said to her crept into her mind. _"I love you, you love me, and it's natural." _Saiou gasped softly. _"I'm sorry how I've been treating you lately, especially when I … tried to rape you. If I would have realized my feelings sooner, that would've never happen Saiou. I love you…" _

Saiou let her forearm fall to the table, "May be I can love you." Saiou stood up from her seat and raced down the hall. _'I can love you because of your gentleness. I can because of your love. I can love you because you said we should stop, you gave me a choice. I can love you because I love you.' _

Saiou found herself at Itachi's door; she gripped the door knob and opened the door. The drapes were open, showering the room with moonlight, but mostly the bed where Itachi was. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. His chest bare and muscular, his hair free from a ponytail. And he was staring at Saiou.

She summoned up the courage and went over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at him. "Itachi, I think we should continue."

Itachi leaned in toward her, placing his hand on her cheek. "You sure?"

Saiou leaned toward him, his and her lips inches apart. "Yes…" Then the inches between their lips disappeared as their lips met.

Saiou laced a hand through his hair and wrapped her other arm around his neck. He laid her on the bed, him on top of her. Saiou moaned as Itachi's body pressed against hers. Itachi stroke her hair as his other hand went up her shirt, pulling it up.

Saiou's skin tingled from where the crisp, night air spread on her stomach, then her rip cage, then all of her chest. She snuggled closer to Itachi for warmth making her hips grind his.

A low growl was heard in Itachi's throat as he started to trail kisses on her neck. He pushes Saiou against him as his hand went around hr and unclasped her bra. Itachi laid her back on the bed, taking two fingers and trailing them down the valley of her breasts, taking the bra off as he did. And before him was the two most perfect breasts he'd ever seen. Neither not too big nor not too small.

Saiou looked away, a little blush covering her face noticing Itachi's gaze. Itachi smirked at the sight of her, placing his hand on her cheek and made her look him in his eyes, gently. His lips crushed down on hers, the kiss was sweet and hot and wild. She felt Itachi's hand slide over her stomach to her pant line.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Itachi cut the drew string and hooked a finger to one side and slid them off effortlessly. Saiou wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled on top of him. Itachi looked up at her with one perfect eyebrow up, and then Saiou was at the bottom again.

"You're no fun." Saiou said sticking her tongue out at him.

Itachi leaned forward and licked it.

"Ewwwww! Now I know we French, but ewwww!"

"Then don't stick it out." Itachi smirked.

"Smart ass." Saiou said, wrapping her arm around his neck, pushing him down to her lips.

A low growl from Itachi and the kiss from him was urgent, as if their lives depended on it. His hands lightly grazed her skin as he continued to kiss her hungrily.

Itachi pushed away to catch his breath as he started kissing Saiou's collarbone.

Saiou breathed in deeply, making her breasts graze Itachi's chest making him groan. His tongue darted out and started to lick up her neck, making Saiou moan. Itachi took that to go to the next level. He glided his tongue down the valley of her breasts, and then his mouth was on her breast.

Saiou gasped, clenching the silky sheets. "Ah, Itachi."

His tongue lavished her other breast before making its way down her stomach. Saiou then noticed that Itachi had somehow rid them both of their remaining clothes. He backed away, gazing at Saiou's face. Saiou gazed back in his eyes; innocent with smoldering, fiery lust.

"Are you positive about this?" He asked again, diss in case she changed her mind. But not doing so, only making her want him more.

Saiou smiled at him. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Ok then," Itachi put his lips to her ear, "Let's make love."

"You make it sound innocent." Saiou whispered as she buried her face in his hair.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know. I trust you." Saiou kissed his jawbone.

Then he entered her. "Ah!" Saiou yelped as a jolt of pain between her thighs came. She grasped tightly on Itachi's shoulders as he continued thrusting himself inside her, picking up pace.

"Ita..!" He cut her off with a kiss; urgent, wild, lustful and sweet at the same time. The type of kiss that made Saiou weak in the knees. She laced a hand in his hand as she wrapped the other one behind his neck, playing with his hair.

She struck her tongue out as he kissed her; their tongues wrestling in his mouth for dominance, a growl from Itachi made Saiou give in. He placed a hand on the small of her back as she arched her back, making him slip further inside her.

Saiou moaned against his lips as Itachi kissed her. He pushe3d back to breath, and then started kissing one of her breasts. Ringing the nipple with his tongue.

"Itachi~." Saiou moaned.

He brought it up a notch. "S-so tight…"

"Ah, ah!"

She was reaching her peak as was he. She arched her back again, Itachi breaking her barrier. He groaned against her collarbone kissing it and her neck. Saiou felt a burst of energy and pleasure as her heart rate quickened as she moaned. "ITACHI~!"

One final thrust, then Itachi clasped on Saiou both breathing heavily. Itachi had his face in the crook of her neck, his breath tingling Saiou's neck as he breathed in and out. She slowly slide her hands up and down his spine making him shiver against her.

Itachi kissed her heart pulse on her neck as she wrapped a leg around his, rubbing hers against his. (A/N: THEIR LEGS. o///////o)

"I'm tied." Saiou said wrapping her arms around him.

"I to..," Itachi murmured against her skin, "And I don't want to move."

Saiou could tall he was smiling as he said that. She laughed softly, kissing his hair. "Me either." Saiou closed her eyes, and then felt Itachi shift a little. Saiou tightened her hold on him a little, getting a laugh form Itachi.

"I ain't leaving. Don't worry." He backed up and kissed Saiou gently on the lips.

"I love you, Ita-kun." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too." He trailed kisses up her neck, jawbone, and then lips. He pushed herself against Saiou, making her moan.

Then they both started to hear bangs; as if someone was stomping their feet. "Home sweet, home!" Roared Kisame as he entered the compound, followed by Hidan and Deidara. "We're back!" Kisame said wolfishly, as if he knew what Itachi and Saiou were doing. After all, they were they only ones in the compound at the time.

Itachi cursed under hid breath, got up and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist as he opened the door. "We'll be down in a few!" He yelled down the hall. Then closed the door and leaned against it, his head bowed down.

Saiou got up, taking the sheet with her, and went to him. "Itachi... You okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek.

Itachi grabbed it and started trailing kisses up her arm.

Saiou giggled. "Itachi stop." She said through laughs.

Itachi pushed her to him; their faces inches apart. He still held onto her hand and she was pushed up right up against him. "I don't want to go down just yet." HE smirked.

Saiou looked at him like a devilish cat. She let go of the sheet and ran a hand up his bare chest to his neck, pushing his lips to hers. It was a passionate kiss, making Saiou want to go another round with him.

She heard a soft click and then she was wrapped in Itachi's strong arms. He pushed them along till he got Saiou sitting on the bed, still not breaking the kiss. Itachi broke it –to Saiou's disappointment- and went to the window.

"Ita?"

He closed the drapes, when he turned around. Saiou noticed a small smirk on his lips. She laughed and fell back so she was laying down with her legs over the edge.

**(Ok if u don't like gross things, then skip this ,/////////,)**

Itachi came up to her and started kissing her _everywhere._ Saiou half gasped/half moaned when he started licking her sensitive spot. "Ah, Itachi."

He gripped onto her thighs as he continued lapping her up. "Ah!" Saiou moaned, gripping the silky sheets.

**(ok safe... !////////!) **

Itachi backed away, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stuck his tongue out on Saiou's stomach, trailing up her chest to her neck. "Itachi…" Saiou whispered flushed. She again wrapped her legs around him and turned on top of him.

He didn't make a move to move to turn, but groaned as she grinded her hips against his. Saiou kissed his stomach, stuck out her tongue and glided to his neck. She started sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Itachi glided his hand up and down her body. Saiou heard a soft moan in his throat. She stopped sucking and laid her head on his shoulder, Itachi then wrapped his arms around her.

Saiou sighed happily. "I wish I could stay here forever." _'That ain't true. You'd have no family or friends here, _not_ including the Akatsuki.'_

Itachi chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "That's not true and you know it. You thieve for sunlight, friends, and family. You're close-knit. You like the darkness, but to an extent. I love you, and I want you here, but you wouldn't like it. Besides many people are looking for you, you wouldn't want to disappoint them by choosing the Akatsuki over them."

"But I…"

"Shh." Itachi shushed softly, "I love you, but I don't want to pull you away from true happiness. You belong in the Leaf village. Until then, you're mine; I won't follow you, unless you wish it." Itachi kissed Saiou softly.

"I want to be here with you Itachi... I've loved since I first met you…"

"Then why push me away?" Saiou closed her fist against his chest.

"I want what's best for you." He started playing with her hair.

"But what if it is?" Saiou urged looking him straight tin the eye.

Itachi laughed flatly. "It's not, Saiou. The only way to leave the Akatsuki is if I die. I'm stuck here. That's not a kind of live I want for you..."

"You're not the boss of me." She glared at him.

"No… But then think about your brothers, your father, what would they say to you if they knew you stayed with me?"

Saiou pursed her lips, just had to bring up her family. "They'd be mad... ashamed may be…" She lowered her gaze.

Itachi noticed and started running his hands over her back. "I'm not saying this to make you mad. Only to advise you, when you make your chose in the end."

Saiou looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Wha..."

"…No more questions. Sleep." He pulled a blanket over them.

Saiou yawned. "But what about Kisame and the others?"

"They will come later, now it's just you and me. Sleep my Tiger Lily."

Saiou laughed and kissed him. "Until the time comes Itachi. I'm yours…" She murmured against his shoulder, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her. "Until then." He said sadly, looking at the window; thinking of the past and future. _'Not knowing what will happen… it's killing me… I don't want to let go, but I'll have to when the time comes… for Saiou's safety…'_

* * *

**well if u read without skipping the smexy details, i appluade u -claps- if not what's wrong with ya? i'm 14 n i wrote this!!! -_- i swear i lost all my innocentence thanks to this story **

**anyway i mind u, this doesn't happen in A Bitter Sweet. if it did Saiou would b prego, since Ita didn't use a comdom (i forgot about that...) Saiou would stay with him, n also there would b more fighting n stuff going on....**

**anyway i hoped u enjoy, i read more of my upcoming stories ;p**


End file.
